


The poop

by BokutoKotaro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoKotaro/pseuds/BokutoKotaro
Summary: The normal runs in Karasuno, a game about to start. And oh boy, how much Hinata needed the bathroom. But...there was a bit of a “tiny” issue. Tsukishima was there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The poop

**Author's Note:**

> this is very potty, the whole thing is potty jokes, poop :).

He’d allow himself to be stepped over by the male millions of times, and at this point, he couldn't care less. Tsukishima Kei, younger than him, taller than him, obviously not better at him. Although Shōyō took it into consideration, to the fact, it wasn't even a crush at this point. And that he would lie to himself, just to believe Kei was better. To which, he hated but, he didn't mind it, at all. 

Taking a deep breath, it was a fact Tsukishima was going overtime. And he knew dang well that this, this was never going to end. There he sat as his fists were clenched, all that was overcoming him was pain. Pain to the moon and back, he was just glad nobody was gonna come in or anything. Just him, in the stall, alone, taking a massive poop. “Why is it so spicy-” he muttered to himself. 

Just as those thoughts overcame him, and he was positive nobody would come in or anything 

How dearly he was wrong

The smaller male walked into the bathroom as he glanced around, walking further into the room as he hummed, it was all normal. It didn't seem like anybody was in there, just their silence. “Tsukishima your taking forever- the games about to st-” Just at that moment 

He heard the loudest 

Smelliest 

Non diverse  
Actually diverse

Poop in mankind. 

“Woah..” He whispered as he didn't hesitate to take a whiff in the air. “So that's what your poops smell like’’ He muttered, which was surprisingly heard (not). 

“Oh shut it, as if you can do any better then what I just did” Yes, Tsukishima Kei was challenging him to a poop off. Of course, he knew he was going to win. By the fact of his outrageous diarrhea he has. He was simply glad the toilet did not clog. 

“Is that a challenge?’’ Hinata was all in to poop next to Tsukishima’s stall, more over just to smell more of the fresh digestion the other was releasing. 

Moving ahead as he stumbled over to the stall like a gacha life character, not moving any body parts, just moving forward. Clearing his throat as he reached ahead, pushing the stall open as he closed it behind him, locking the door as he pulled his pants down. Flat out sitting on the toilet as he began to push. 

This was his chance, it was his chance for his mating call, the poop call. Despite that, what was leaving his butthole was none other than little tablets of warm, brown, consistency of a non solid spreadable digestion. 

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose, even though he didn't mind, he would be giving up his mating call, he didn't want any of that to happen at all. Pushing as hard as he could, giving out little grunts along it. 

Cut off as a bliss arose in him as he heard the other male shart, blast down into the already poop filled toilet, Hinata couldn't help but blush. At that moment, he did it, he was able to make a splash into the toilet water, his banana shaped poop diving into the toilet water. Alongside it as a pooped power push came through him as he let out a bit of a wet push that came all out into the toilet. 

“Well well well.. That was a nice one you have there, Hinata. Very,, poopy~”

Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

“Yours was very poopy as well…’’ Hinata whispered as he basically debby ryan “Tsukishima does this mean..” 

“Sadly- your my poopmate” 

Hinata was beyond happy, his crush, giving him a compliment, he had a poopmate and usually that connects to soulmates. Hinata clapped. “I will do my best to pleasure your poopyness” 

And they lived a poopily ever farter 

The end


End file.
